Some large mobile machines, such as those used in the mining industry, may have a frame elevated several feet about the ground on a traction device, such that the height from the ground to the bottom of the machine frame is taller than the average service technician. These mobile machines require regular maintenance and monitoring to work properly. Fluid and electrical access points for maintenance may be located at various points on the machine or centralized in a service center. A service center provides easy access to systems that are regularly access for maintenance, such as fluid and electrical access points.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0131466, for example, teaches the placement of certain fluid and electrical access points in a centralized box underneath the steps of a mobile machine.